battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 25
The twenty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. If he can defeat Kiiroko, Bashin will get to face J again in the finals. Summary "Kiiroko" is getting a lot of attention from Battle Spirits TV, after her success in the tournament. While Card Sensei is watching the coverage, Smile comes to start taunting him. This leads them to going outside to settle things in a battle. Card Sensei wins, but Smile, having learned nothing, still walks off smugly. Meganeko studies the matchups, when Bashin and his friends show up. She runs off to hide. Noticing that Bashin will be facing Kiiroko, Striker thinks it would be interesting for Kiiroko to battle Suiren, because they look alike. This, of course, annoys Suiren. J announces that he plans to have a graduation party at his house, and invites everyone. Meganeko takes off her mask for a moment, and is discovered by Nanarin, her grandfather, and Bashin's mother. She explains to them why she entered the tournament. Finally, the match between Kiiroko and Bashin begins. Although Bashin wins, he reveals that he knew Kiiroko was Meganeko, and thought she was incredible at Battle Spirits. Meganeko tells Bashin to win the rest of his matches. The Numbers, still watching the tournament, comment on their wish to recruit J. Seeing how he defeated Striker was an indication of his strength. Also, Bashin defeats Suiren, allowing Bashin and J to meet in the finals. Meanwhile, Card Sensei goes to see King Uchuuchouten. He plans to ultimately resign from Thousand Spirits Group. In the final round, Bashin and J have an incredibly close match. Thanks to Siegfried's effect when destroyed, Bashin manages to endure J's attacks. He wins with the help of The TwinRowdy Diranos. He's declared the new champion by Battle Spirits TV. As J and Okyou leave the tournament, they think that J must have fulfilled his promise to Bashin well. However, J is concerned that what he and Bashin are ultimately looking at is too different. On his way home, Bashin sees Meganeko. He invites her to the party at J's house. That night, Nanarin comes into Meganeko's room, revealing that Meganeko's cornerstone has awakened. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Bashin's combo with The TwinRowdy Diranos to win the tournament is featured. With it, Terra Dragon spirits can get the ability, Awaken. Matches Smile vs. Card Sensei Turn 15 (Card Sensei): -On Smile's field is The ArcAngelia Mikafar, 2 of The Fairy Tanya and Arcanabeast-Ken. On Card Sensei's field is Arcanabeast-Ken, Baby-Loki and Eyeburn. -Card Sensei summons The ArcAngelia Mikafar at LV2. With its effect when summoned, he gets the magic card, White Potion. -Card Sensei plays Poison Shoot, removing 1 core from Smile's Mikafar. It's bought down to LV1. Next, he plays Flame Dance to destroy Mikafar. He uses Binding Woods to exhaust all yellow spirits, leaving Smile with no blockers. With White Potion, he refreshes his own Mikafar. Winner: Card Sensei Bashin vs. Kiiroko Turn 21 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is The RiseDragon Balmung, Lizardedge and Eyeburn. He has 5 lives remaining. On Kiiroko's field is 2 Piyon and The Melodybird Crewc. She has 4 lives remaining. -Bashin attacks with Balmung. Kiiroko takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 22 (Kiiroko): -Kiiroko summons The Fairy Tanya and The FairyQueen Ti-Tanya. She uses magic, Spirit Illusion, to treat all her yellow spirits as their highest level for a turn. -Kiiroko attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Bashin blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed. -Kiiroko attacks with The Melodybird Crewc. Bashin blocks with Eyeburn, which is destroyed. -Kiiroko attacks with The FairyQueen Ti-Tanya. Bashin takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 23 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Goradon, Rokceratops and Lizardedge. He then plays Seventh Crimson. By destroying The RiseDragon Balmung, he removes 7 of Kiiroko's core, depleting all her spirits. -Bashin attacks with Goradon, Rokceratops and Lizardege, taking Kiiroko's last three lives. Winner: Bashin Bashin vs. J Turn 19 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is a LV3 Taurusknight, Rokcertatops and The RiseDragon Balmung. He has 4 lives remaining. On J's field is Baby-Loki. He has 5 lives remaining. -Bashin brings The RiseDragon Balmung to LV2. Then, he attacks with Taurusknight and The RiseDragon Balmung. J takes a life for each. Three lives remain. Turn 20 (J): -J summons a second Baby-Loki, and The Sacred Mjolnir. Turn 21 (Bashin): -Bashin deploys a nexus, The Plateau of Duel. He summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV2. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. J plays Silent Wall in flash timing, to end Bashin's attack, and takes a life for Siegfried. Two lives remain. Turn 22 (J): -J deploys a nexus, The Artifact Plant. He brings The Sacred Mjolnir to LV2, and summons a third Baby-Loki, at LV2. Next, he summons The Gigantic Thor at LV3. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. He exhausts one Baby Loki, and The Gigantic Thor gets +3000BP. Bashin uses Seigfried's awaken to move core from Balmung onto it. He blocks at LV3. Siegfried is destroyed. Then, J destroys his exhausted Baby-Loki to refresh Thor. -J exhausts The Sacred Mjolnir, giving The Gigantic Thor +5000BP. He attacks with Thor. Bashin blocks with Taurusknight, which is destroyed. J destroys The Sacred Mjolnir to refresh Thor. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin takes a life. Three lives remain. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. Bashin takes a life. One life remains. J then destroys Baby-Loki to refresh Thor. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin takes a life. However, this is not his last life, because when Siegfried was destroyed at LV3, he gained a life. One life remains. -J uses Pure Elixir to refresh his spirits. Turn 23 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. He then summons The TwinRowdy Diranos. He brings Rokceratops to LV3, Balmung to LV2 and The Plateau of Duel to LV2. -Bashin attacks with The TwinRowdy Diranos. J blocks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin uses Spirit Link in flash timing, giving Awaken to The TwinRowdy Diranos. He brings it to LV3, using core from his other spirits. With its effect, it gets an extra 1000BP, making 10000 total. Thor is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. J blocks with Baby-Loki. As a Terra Dragon, Rokceratops is treated as having Awaken, due to Diranos' effect. Using Awaken, Bashin brings Rokceratops to LV3. Baby-Loki is destroyed. Turn 24 (J): -Due to The Plateau of Duel's effect, Bashin's spirits with Awaken (currently, all of them) are refreshed. -J can't summon any spirits, and thus would lose on Bashin's next attack. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-121: Flame Dance BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS02-089: Spirit Link BS02-091: Seventh Crimson BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos Purple BS01-129: Poison Shoot Green BS01-140: Binding Woods White BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-082: The Artifact Plant BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-057: The FairyQueen Ti-Tanya BS02-064: The Melodybird Crewc BS02-111: Spirit Illusion BS02-X08: The ArcAngelia Mikafar Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Elliott- Chafurin Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Main Staff Script: Taro Miyamasa Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Ataru Nagasu Trivia *On the chart of tournament matchups, there are two competitors listed as Bashin. Either this was an error, or there really is a second Bashin in this universe. *This is the first time Bashin officially defeats J, as J just purposely quit the previous time. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin